


An Unlikely Find

by CorticallyCorrupt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorticallyCorrupt/pseuds/CorticallyCorrupt
Summary: In this alternate universe, Ignis is a fisherman who happens to catch something he has never seen before. Little does he know that this strange being would come to save his life.





	An Unlikely Find

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Ignoct Haven featuring the idea of a mermaid alternate universe

It was a mild morning at sea. A small commercial fisherman's ship drew around the coast of Cleigne, their nets closing in on a bountiful harvest of fresh fish.  
"Good! Good! We got it!" The captain exclaimed to the rest of the crew, "we need all hands on deck!"  
One of the men to start his way to the bow was a man of lean build, and proper stature. His eyes shone bright through his glasses as the net was being hoisted from the water.  
Suddenly, his keen eyes caught a glimpse of something not quite fish like. It was trapped against the netting and squirmed violently. Ignis squinted his eyes to see the form of a human! Well...what appeared to be a half human!  
As the catch descended on deck, Ignis rushed to the haul of fish and began throwing ropes to loosen the net and pushing the lively flopping fish aside as he made his way to...he didn't want to say it... The mermaid. He found it in a far fold of the netting, twisting and thrashing about, getting itself tangled in the net even worse. Sure enough! It was a mermaid! Ignis didn't even know they existed outside of fairy tales. This one had dark hair, pale skin, and a tail that was a deep shade of iridescent red and deep blue black. There were sharp spines coming out of the dorsal fin that looked like razors if anyone got close enough to touch them.  
The creature halted and glared back at the man, anger in its eyes. His eyes. It was a mer-man. Ignis calmly moved in closer, "Hey there," he said in the most comforting voice he could muster, "I know you want to get out, but you have to trust me on this." He calmly and slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pocket knife.  
The merman's eyes flashed at seeing the blade and he hissed at the fisherman before him, thrashing at the net again in vain attempt to free himself. Ignis halted and lowered the knife, "No, no," he gently reassured, "I want to help you back into the water." He nodded to the edge of the boat.  
The dark haired merman withdrew himself, the net tightening behind him. Ignis took a step closer and took ahold of the netting in front of the creature. The merman's eyes were fixed on the man with his sharp tool. A tool he had seen humans use barbarically against the fish of the ocean. It was only a matter of moments until the net was loose enough for Ignis to cast behind the merman. The creature stared back at him, free of the net.  
"You should go," Ignis said, "before the others arrive."  
The creature unfurled his tail and started towards the edge of the deck. His eyes never left Ignis as he climbed into the ledge. The spectacled man gave the merman a hopeful smile, as the creature turned to the ocean, and dove in.  
Ignis wondered if he would see the creature again. The experience and awe of seeing such a sight was sublime. He hoped it wouldn't be his last encounter with a creature so beautiful.  
"What was that?" A fellow crewman asked, breathing heavy after climbing up the sublevel stairs, "what did I miss?"  
Ignis looked toward the sea, "The sight of a lifetime..."

Later that evening, a storm rolled in. It made the water choppy as the wind howled its presence around the boat. It rocked violently against the waves.  
"Alright men, lets withdraw those sails!" The captain exclaimed.  
Ignis and his fellow crewmen climbed the mast and began tying up the sail.  
Just then, a large wave slammed into the side of the boat. Ignis lost his grip on the rope and was cast into the water. He yelled for help, but nobody saw him fall.  
"Somebody please!!" The man yelled before being slammed by another wave. The water was treacherous, pulling him down as he struggled to keep his head up. His muscles began to burn as he used all of his strength to stay above.  
"Help--" he was silenced as another wave hit him, pushing water into his lungs. He struggled for one last breath, but alas, his efforts were in vain. As he began to sink, darkness blotted out his vision. 

Ignis wearily opened his eyes. He was on land, the cool shallow waves passing over his legs and feet. It was a sand filled beach he was unfamiliar with. He hoisted himself up to sit and look out over the water, where he saw a black figure waiting in the sea. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light of mid day, and noticed the figure was slowly coming closer.  
It was that same merman. The one he rescued from the net.  
As the dark haired creature came closer, Ignis noticed that he had a fish in his mouth, raising it out of the water to him.  
"Is that for me?" Ignis asked.  
The merman didn't reply, just continued to tread water, offering the fish to the man.  
"Are you sure?" The fisherman asked again, "It's not one of your friends is it?"  
The creature stayed just within the tide, just enough to bring himself to sit on the beach next to the man's feet. He offered the fish one more time...and this time, Ignis took it graciously.  
"My name is Ignis," he introduced himself, taking in the beauty of the creature before him.  
The merman tilted his head, looking into the man's eyes. He smiled. It was a cheerfully innocent smile. He then looked downward and began to trace something in the sand.  
Ignis read what was drawn.  
"I am Noctis."


End file.
